fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
It Ain't All Bad
I'm back biach. Rolemodels "Mr Schuester?", Kitty hob ihre Hand. Ihre Nägel waren wie immer perfekt, als wenn sie grade frisch von der Maniküre gekommen wäre. Sie trug immernoch ihre Cheerios Uniform obwohl es mitte Winter ist. Als er sie nicht hörte, fing sie an ungedulding zu schnipsen und warf ihre Haare zurück. "Ist er schwerhörig?",fragte sie Jake und und er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. "Nein, bin ich nicht. Zumindest glaube ich das.", antwortete der Lehrer endlich und Kitty seufzte. "Na endlich... Ich habe eine Idee für eine Wochenaufgabe." "Ach?" "Ja.", sie richtete ihren Rock und erhob sich von den ungemütlichen Stühlen des Chorraums. Dann ging sie nach vorne. "Die Idee ist mir gestern Abend einfach spontan gekommen, warum singen wir nicht einfach mal Songs von modernen Sängern und Bands? Wir alle wissen, dass Mr Schuesters Songauswahl nicht immer die beste ist.", er verdrehte die Augen und setze sich auf einen Stuhl neben Artie. "Ich glaube jeder von uns hat ein Idol aus diesem Jahrhundert. Jake wollte ja sogar schonmal einen Brown Song singen. Also, meine Idee ist, dass wir alle berühmten Teenager Idole in eine Schüssel packen und jeder zieht einen Zettel, jeder muss zwei Songs singen von dem Star den man gezogen hat. Solangsam habe ich nämlich echt keine Lust mehr auf diese Oldies." Die meisten der Personen vor ihr hatten ein Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht wie sie es noch nie gehabt hatten bei einer Wochenaufgabe und starrten auf ihren Lehrer. "Also? Was denken Sie?" Kitty verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und tippte mit ihrem Fuß auf den Boden. Er seufzte und dann war alles ruhig. "Von mir aus..." Sofort ertönten Freudeschreie und Kitty ging triumphiered wieder auf ihren Platz zurück. Will konnte nicht fassen auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte... Aber er hat 'ja' gesagt und jetzt wäre es zu spät um es wieder zurück zunehmen. Also stand er auf und ging nach vorne. Mit einem Sprung setzte er sich auf das Piano und klatschte in die Hände. "Okay, also wir brauchen 12 Sänger und Sängerinnen und Bands. Wer hat Vorschläge?" "Warte, wieso nur 12? Sie machen auch mit!" "Werde ich nicht." "Ach kommen Sie schon. Sie haben auch Toxic vor voller Hütte gesungen also stellen Sie sich jetzt so an und keine Widerrede." Er ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und stöhnte. Na das kann ja eine Woche werden. Dann fingen sie an, Namen zu sammeln und abzustimmen bis sie schließlich auf 13 Artisten kamen. Jemand der eine Band gezogen hatte, muss es trotzdem alleine singen. Die 13 Sänger und Sängerinnen und Bands waren: Miley Cyrus Justin Bieber Selena Gomez One Direction Chris Brown Taylor Swift Demi Lovato Ariana Grande Big Sean Nicki Minaj Rihanna Drake Beyonce Will konnte nur seinen Kopf schütteln bei dieser Auswahl aber er schwieg. Gerne hätte er aus dieser Woche wieder eine Journey Woche machen aber das ist ja jetzt nicht mehr möglich. Nachdem alle Namen auf einen Zettel geschrieben wurden, gefaltet wurden und in eine Mütze getan wurden, ging das Ziehen los. Marley zog Miley Cyrus, Ryder hat Beyonce gezogen, Tine zog Drake, Artie zog Selena Gomez, Sam zog One Direction, Brittany zog Taylor Swift und Sugar zog Ariana Grande. Rihanna wurde von Kitty gezogen und Nicki Minaj von Unique. Blaine erwischte Big Sean und Jake bekam Chris Brown. Joe zog Demi Lovato und zu guter letzt war Will an der Reihe. Er musste also diese Woche zwei Songs von Justin Bieber singen. .... ... ... Na klasse. Little Talks Er stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände und raufte sich die Haare. "Nun ja,..An sich ist dieses Kind ja talentiert.", fing Emma an. "Das mag sein aber ich hasse ihn. Warum habe ich mich überhaupt darauf eingelassen? Das ist doch komplett hirnrissig," "Versuch doch einfach das Beste drauß zu machen." "Ich kenne noch nicht mal einen seiner Songs..." Seine Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. "Gut sieht er ja aus..", murmelte sie. Geschockt sah Will sie an."Emma!" Geschockt sah er sie an und sie kicherte nur... "Dude, dein Star passt ja perfekt zu dir." Jake war immernoch dabei über Ryder zu lachen. "Jake, es ist echt nicht mehr lustig. Aber Beyonce ist heiß." "Auf jeden Fall. Aber weißt du schon welchen Song du singen wirst? Ich meine... Keiner von ihren Songs ist wirklich für deine Stimme gedacht." "Vielleicht singe ich Halo. Was wirst du du von Chris singen?" "Auf jeden Fall 'Back for you' und.. Ach keine Ahnung muss ich noch gucken." "Vielleicht sollte ich auf einer Abrissbirne durch die Wand fliegen..." "Nackt?" Marley verschluckte sich an ihrem Wasser als sie dir Frage von Kitty hörte. Sie fing an zu husten und Kitty fing an zu lachen. "Vielleicht solltest du auch dieses Shirt anhaben, dass sie mal anhatte mit Justin drauf, weißt du?" "Du meinst das mit dem Gras?", schrieb sie als sie sich wieder unter Krontrolle gebracht hatte. "Yep, genau das. Mr Schue wird sich bestimmt angesprochen fühlen." "Hach, ich freue mich schon auf seine Performance." "Kommst du zu mir rüber? Ich glaub ich brauche Hilfe bei der Songauswahl" "Klar, bin sofort da." Währendessen saßen auch Blaine und Sam vor Sam's Laptop und suchten nach guten Songs. "Also? Was meinst du soll ich singen? You & I und More Than This gefallen mir am besten..." "Yep, nimm die beiden." Blaine fasste sich durch seine gegelten Haare. "Aber was soll ich singen? Beziehungsweise rappen und wie zum Teufel soll ich so schnell sprechen können?" "Du kannst ja mit Mr Schue 'As Long As You Love Me' singen.", grinste er. Blaine ignorierte den Kommentar von seinem besten Freund und durchforstete weiter das Internet nach irgendwelchen Songs von Big Sean. "Wie läuft es eigentlich mit Kurt?", fragte Sam nach einer kurzen stillen Phase. Gut hörbar atmete er aus und schloss die Augen. "Schlechtes Thema, ganz schlecht." "Okay, sorry." "Ist schon ok... Warte ich hab hier zwei Songs gefunden die ich nehmen könnte." "Echt? Zeig mal her." Er gab ihm den anderen Kopfhörer und wir hörten zusammen die beiden Lieder an. "Geil, ja, die musst du nehmen." "Sollen wir uns eigentlich auch Kostüme anziehen?" "Wie soll ich das den machen? Ich kann mich doch nicht in 5 Teilen." "Hola Cyrus!", begrüßte Kitty Marley grinsend als sie die Tür öffnete. Marleys Haare fielen über ihre Schultern. Perfekt. Wie immer. "Kann ich reinkommen oder soll ich hier draußen stehen bleiben?" "Nein, nein, komm reingeschwungen. Warte, wo hast du deine Abrissbirne gelassen und den Hammer?" Marley verdrehte nur die Augen und ging and Kitty vorbei in das warme Haus. "Hallo Marley!", rief ihre Mutter aus dem Wohnzimmer und winkte ihr zu. "Hey, Mrs Wilde!", grüßte sie zurück. Eigentlich war es schon Routine, dass Marley und Kitty sich immer nach der Schule trafen. Manchmal bei Marley und manchmal bei Kitty. Ja, am Anfang hat Kitty Marley gehasst aber Marley hat das Gute in ihr gesehen. Irgendwann hatten sie sich mal bei Mrs. Pillsbury (Jetzt Mrs. Schuester) ausgesprochen und von dort an ging es bergauf bei den beiden. Und jetzt sind sie beste Freunde. Intzwischen hatten sich Marley auf Kittys Bett geschmissen und streckte sich. "Warum kann nicht Wochenende sein? Ich will endlich mal wieder ausschlafen..." "Du könntest ja schlafen aber ich brauche deine Hilfe bei der Songauswahl und ich bin sicher du brauchst meine also move your Ass." "Mein sexy Arsch wenn ich bitten darf." "Beeeeweg dich Prinzessin." "Stress mich niiiicht Kit Kat." "Du willst mich also Essen?" "Was?" "Egal." "Wollen wir anfangen die Songs rauszusuchen? Schließlich bin ich dafür hergekommen. Sonst würde ich jetzt in meinem Bett liegen und schlafen aber neeein du hattest ja nichts besseres zu tun als mich anzuschreiben. Lass uns anfangen. Einen Song hab ich schonmal. Ich werde auf jeden Fall Party in the USA singen." "Und Wrecking Ball.", fügte Kitty hinzu. "Warum bist du so besessen von Wrecking Ball?" "Öh. Ich, öh ich mag den Song." "Ahja." "Das Video ist auch nicht schlecht aber.. Ach egal, Bitte ich liebe den Song und ich bin sicher du singst ihn gut," "Okay dann nehme ich halt die beiden. Welche willst du nehmen?" "Ich glaube ich werde Madhouse nehmen und vielleicht Russian Roulette." "Hört sich gut an." "Das ging ja schnell.." "Jetzt müssen wir nurnoch die Texte wirklich lernen und proben. Hallelujah, Praise the Lord.." Es war mitten in der Nacht und Will saß immernoch vor seinem iPhone und hörte sich Songs an. Manchmal fing sein Kopf an im Beat zu wippen und manchmal tippte er mit seinem Fuß im Takt. Zugegeben, so schlecht ist dieser Junge doch nicht. Aber manche Lieder waren ziemlich, naja, anstößig, Was dieser Typ alles in der Küche macht ist ja gruselig. Aber dann gab es dieses eine Lied und er musste sofort an Emma denken. Jeder kennt dieses Gefphl wenn Songs mehr ausdrücken als Millionen Wörter. Er hatte einen Song gefunden, Jetzt musste er sich nurnoch für einen zweiten entscheiden. "Will?", kam eine verschlafene Stimme von hinten. "Warum bist du noch wach?" "Ich hab, öh, Songs rausgesucht. Du weißt schon, von dem Bieber Typen. Naja, seine Musik ist akzeptabel aber nichts, ehm, weiter." Er stand auf und ging auf Emma zu um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben, "Geh wieder ins Bett, Ich komme sofort nach." "Kitty! Wach Auf!" Langsam schlug Kitty ihre Augen auf, Scheiß Schule. Immer dieses frühe Austehen. Sie wollte sich wieder tiefer in ihr Kissen vergraben als sie merkte, dass ihr Kissen atmete. Sofort schreckte sie hoch und riss die Augen auf, Ihr ''Kissen" hatte lange braune Haare und schlief immernoch seelenruhig, Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und ihr Arm lag auf ihrem Gesicht, Es sah lustig aus aber auch ziemlich süß. Kitty musste bei ihrem Anblick leicht lächeln. Doch dann traf sie die Realität wieder wie eine... Abrissbirne. Schnell schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. "Marley!" Sie rüttelte leicht an ihren Schultern um sie aufzuwecken. "Marleeeey, wach auf!" "Mum, 5 Minuten noch.", murmelte sie und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich aussehe wie deine Mum." Langsam schlug sie ihre Augen auf und blinzelte Kitty an. Dann raffte sie erst, dass sie in ihrem Bett lag, In ihrem Haus war und dass die Schule in einer Stunde beginnt. "Oh gott! Ich glaube wir sind eingeschlafen!" "Achne. Los schnell, wir müssen uns fertigmachen. Musst du noch duschen?" Marley nickte. "Okay, du nimmst die Dusche hier oben und ich dusch unten, Du kannst dir Unterwäsche und alles was du brauchst aus meinem Schrank leben, solange wir es rechtzeitig schaffen." "Danke," "Nichts zu danken." Die beiden sprangen gleichzeitig vom Bett auf und Marley nahm sich Klamotten aus dem Schrank von Kitty bevor sie in das Badezimmer verschwand. Kitty ging nach unten. Marley zog sich aus und stieg schnell in die Dusche, Das heiße Wasser ronn über ihren Körper und sie schloss kurz die Augen. Genau das liebte sie. Dann konnte sie immer gut abschalten und dachte nicht immer über alles nach. In der Zeit in der sie sich von Jake getrennt hatte, stand sie jeden Abend und fast jeden Morgen unter der Dusche. Es ist als würde das Wasser ihre Sorgen und Probleme einfach wegtragen. Als sie fertig mit Duschen war trocknete sie sich schnell ab und zog sich an. Rasch föhnte sie sich noch ihre Haare und griff anschließend nach Kittys Make-Up. Warum trug Kitty überhaupt Make- Up? Sie war auch ohne es bildschön. Nachdem sie es aufgetragen hatte, ging sie wieder zurück in das Zimmer ihrer besten Freundin wo sie auch schon auf sie wartete. "Können wir los? Frühstück holen wir uns bei Starbucks und vorher holen wir noch Sachen die du brauchst ok?" "Okay. Dann los." '' "Ich will aber nicht aufstehen.", murrte Will als Emma ihn an seinen Schultern rüttelte. "Weil du gestern so spät eingeschlafen bist. Und jetzt steh auf." "Mhm." Mit diesem Geräusch ließ er sich wieder zurück ins Kissen fallen und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf. "William Michael Schuester, aufstehen, und zwar sofort." Emma zog ihm die Decke weg und schlagartig brachte ihn die kalte Luft zum frieren. Irgendwann hatte er sich aufgerichtet und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und fasste sich anschließend durch seine verwuschelten Haare. "Willst du mit Duschen?",grinste er als er sie fragte. "Ich war schon duschen, Will." "Ach bitteeee." Er setzte seinen Hundeblick auf doch sie warf ihm nur seine Decke wieder an den Kopf. "Geh duschen, am besten sehr kalt.", lachte sie und verschwand in der Küche. Stöhnend stand er auf und streckte sich. Was für eine lange Nacht in der Woche. Immernoch mit halb geschlossenen Augen tapste er in Richtung Badezimmer, schmiss seine Schlafsachen beiseite und stieg in die Dusche. Nachdem er fertig war, zog er sich seine Klamotten für den Schultag an und ging in die Küche um zu Frühstücken." Nachdem sie Marley Sachen geholt haben, standen die beiden Mädchen bei Starbucks am Tresen und waren am bestellen. Marley mochte Starbucks eigentlich schon immer, nur meistens hatte sie nicht genug Geld übrig um sich etwas zu bestellen. Heute Gott sei Dank nicht. "Was darf's sein, junge Lady?" Marley sah auf und guckte den Mitarbeiter wie ein Auto bei Standlicht an. Sie war völlig in ihren Gedanken versunken und schüttelte den Kopf nur kurz um an wenigstens ein Paar klare Gedanken heranzukommen. "Sorry, was?" Der Typ lachte nur und fragte sie nochmal das gleiche. Marley holte sich zwei Bagel mit Frischkäse und einen Saft. Kitty holte sich das gleiche.Als die beiden schon im Auto saßen, hatte das braunhaarige Mädchen schon ihren ersten Bissen gehabt hatte als Kitty den Bagel für eine Zeit lang einfach nur skeptisch ansah. "Hast du keinen Hunger?" "Eigentlich schon, aber das sind so viele Kalorien, wenn Coach Sylvester das herausbekommt bin ich wortwörtlich am Arsch. Wenn es nach ihr geht, dürfte wir den ganzen Tag nur Proteinshakes trinken." "Warum machst du dir Sorgen? Erstens, sie ist nicht hier und ich bezweifle ziemlich, dass sie zu Starbucks geht und zweitens hast du die perfekte Figur Kitty. Und bei dem vielen Sport den du machst hast du die Bagel locker wieder abtrainiert." Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte Kitty über die Lippen und sie zuckte mit den Schultern bevor sie herzhaft in den Bagel biss. "Oh gott, sowas geiles hab ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gegessen." "Echt nicht?!" "Nee, echt nicht." "Dann wurde es wohl langsam mal Zeit." Marleys Blick wanderte auf die Uhr:"Oh shit, Kitty ich glaub wir müssen los. Wir sind schon zu spät." Kitty schluckte ihr Essen hinunter."Ich ess nur kurz den Bagel auf, dann fahr ich sofort los!" Kitty's beste Freundin lachte nur leicht und schaute aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne schien und es war ein ziemlich schöner Tag. Zumindest scheint es so als würde es ein schöner Tag werden. Am liebsten würde Marley (wenn das Wetter so bleibt) einfach mit Kitty an irgendeinem See chillen, Musik hören und solche Sachen halt machen aber wie immer musste die Schule ihr ein Strich durch die Rechnung ziehen. Das Starten des Motors riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie richtete den Blick auf die Straße. Gehetzt stiegen die beiden aus Kitty's Karre aus und rannten in die Schule hinein. Nachdem sie ein kleines Stück gerannt waren und Kitty nur einmal zu Marley rübergeguckt hat, rannte sie natürlich sofort in jemanden. "Oh, shit." sagte der jemand und murmelte noch eine Entschuldigung hinterher als die beide Mr Schuester's Stimme erkannten. "Guten Morgen, Mr Schue, wir freuen uns auch sie zu sehen.", sagte Kitty ironisch und lächelte mit einem 200 Watt Lächeln. "Oh, hey ihr beiden. Sorry, ich bin in Eile, hab verschlafen und muss jetzt weiter. Bis später bei Glee." "Bye, Bieber." Will drehte sich noch um und lachte einfach nur. Dann war er auch schon um die Ecke verschwunden. Auch die beiden machten sich langsam, obwohl sie eh schon zu spät waren, aber sie hatten eh nur Biologie in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde und zur Zeit hatten sie auch kein interessantes Thema. Blaine, Ryder, Sam, Brittany und Jake hielten sich in der Aula auf, da sie noch eine unerwartete Freistunde hatten.